Claustrophobia
by PoisonElf
Summary: Everybody is scared of something,spiders,snakes,darkness,clowns.But for Wing its small spaces, unfortunately for him a mission goes wrong and he is stuck in a cave with very little space. Can anyone help him, or will his fear win? Criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Claustrophobia

Summary: Everybody is scared of something, spiders, snakes, darkness, clowns. But for Wing its small spaces, unfortunately for him a mission goes wrong and he is stuck in a cave with very little space. Can anyone help him, or will his fear win?

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Lalala = Past

_Lalala = Present_

_Wing Fanchu curled into a ball, he had his hands covering his ears and his eyes squeezed shut, he was shaking and if you saw him you'd think he was cold. But he only wish he was, the reason that he was like that was because he was trapped in a cave of some sort, only problem was, it was small, __**very**__ small and the problem with being tall is that you have less space in a small space. To make matters worse Wing was claustrophobic, ever since he was little he was scared of small spaces._

A small Wing ran, he wasn't sure what from, but his mother had told him to. So he did, he never went against his parents orders or requests. Never. So he ran, he could see barely anything since it was now quite dark. He heard his mother scream and he turned around, next thing he knew he was pinned against the ground with his mother screaming at the captive to let him go. Wing felt a sharp pain in his head and then his world went black. . .

_Tears were now making their way down Wing's face. His shaking had gotten worse and he was breathing raggedly. If only someone would find him. If only he didn't turn around when his mother told him not to. 'But the world isn't built on 'what ifs' and 'if only' Wing thought to himself, the tears came down faster as his scars began to feel like they were on fire. He had so many scars, especially on his torso, and he remembered how he got every single one of them. Wing opened his eyes and nearly screamed, standing there, was the man who changed everything, standing there was the man who kidnapped Wing and nearly killed him. . ._

To Be Continued. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Claustrophobia chapter two

**I'm sorry it's late; I was down my Nan's for a week. Thanks to invader13panda, pigeonattack, ****Shnizel, and ****SymetricallyObsessed**** for being great people and for helping me get more of my stories up! Love ya guys.**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Lalala = Past

_Lalala = Present_

Last time; _Wing opened his eyes and nearly screamed, standing there, was the man who changed everything, standing there was the man who kidnapped Wing and nearly killed him. . ._

The small Wing opened his eye and looked around, the ceiling was white and so were all of the walls, '_Hospital?'_ Wing thought but he soon realised that it wasn't. Instead of life support machines and other things he saw whips and knifes and even a chainsaw, all stained in blood. Wing shivered and his eyes focused on the door as it opened, standing there, was a man in his late thirty's, pale white skin, dark eyes and even darker hair. A scar ran from his left eye to his right cheek, and the man grinned wickedly, showing his mainly rotten teeth and gums. Wing's eyes widened as the man started to walk towards him, seeing how scared Wing was made the man grin again.

"Looks like we got ourselves a pretty one" a voice echoed around the room, Wing said nothing, watching the man pick up a baseball bat and swing it down right next to Wing's head earning a scream in which he soon regretted making. The man smiled and lifted up the bat again and swung it down onto Wing's lower leg, he screamed in pain as he heard to bone snap and shatter. Once again the man lifted up the bat and swung down but this time instead of Wing's legs, he swung it down onto Wing's spine, grinning like a sadist he was as the bone snapped loudly.

The pain had been too much for the little Wing and the tear rolled down his face like a waterfall. It didn't help that the man's smile was like death's face it's self. Before long, Wing's mind had gone blank with all the pain and suffering, and just before the darkness swallowed him, he heard the first of many evil laughs of his capture.

_Wing watched as the man walked closer, the only thing he could do was watch. He watched as the man lifted the bat, and swung it back down making his whole go a blinding white to a sudden jet black. . ._


	3. Chapter 3

Claustrophobia chapter three

**I just realised how short my chapters are . . . thanks to ****AndAPartridgeInAGrapeTree, Reensie17, ****Shnizel, ****LegosetLover555, and everyone else who reviewed! 3**

_Last time; Wing watched as the man walked closer, the only thing he could do was watch. He watched as the man lifted the bat, and swung it back down making his whole go a blinding white to a sudden jet black. . ._

_Slowly Wing opened his eyes, instead of the blinding light, he saw pitch black. Groaning he tried to curl in a ball but ended up whacking both his knees and his head on some of the rocks, cursing Wing slowly started to remember why he was there. The mission was simple, get the diluted atmospheric star shaped crystal into the lake which was next to the purification centre. Wing was just about to put it in when he heard Shelby scream him to move, he barely had enough time to even look up, yet alone move out of the way. He was sent flying into the wall and before he lost consciousness he saw Shelby being held back by Laura and Otto. And when he woke up he found himself in the situation he was currently in. He laughed quietly when he remembered the time Shelby found out he was ticklish._ (Proven he is in Aftershock, page 162)

Wing sat there quietly, he wasn't a loud type of person, staring at the clouds slowly go by since he didn't have any work to do. When he suddenly felt this tingling sensation (I have no idea how it feel to get tickled since I am not ticklish) and he couldn't hold in a squeak that escaped his mouth. He turned around to see Shelby bending down over him and he let out another small squeak as she poked him in the same place. A smirk found its way on Shelby's lips as she found out one of Wing's weaknesses, she sat down next to him and repeatedly poked him in the spot she had found. Wing, who was finding it hard to breathe from all the laughing, tried to pull Shelby's hands away but with the oxygen gone from him, he found himself in a position he did not like very much. Finally Shelby stopped so Wing could breathe, panting he looked at her evilly, which she only smiled sweetly to. "And here I thought the great Wing Fanchu didn't have a weak spot." Shelby said finally after a few minutes of silence. Slowly Wing got up and started to walk away, followed by Shelby, who, was grinning like a mad man.

_A soft smile found its way onto Wing's lips, he knew thinking of other things will help him forget about being crushed by huge rocks and forget about his back, which started to play up. Faint screams for someone could be heard from outside the cave, suddenly the ground started shaking and Wing had just enough time to look up before a stone, the size of a grown mans fist, came falling down from the ceiling and onto Wing's head, making a sickening crunching noise. Before the darkness swallowed him he saw a bright light with a splash of blonde, and then felt nothing more. . ._


End file.
